


A Skaters Guide to Group Chats

by Bako_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris needs to stop, Domestic victuuri, Group chat, Memes, Mild Language, Multi, Sassy Yuuri for Life, YurioIsAPwettyIckleBoi, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bako_Chan/pseuds/Bako_Chan
Summary: This idea was based off multiple versions which I have seen of YoI chat rooms over this website, and I have been dying to make one. My friend helped me by creating different scenarios for what goes on in the chat, while I either leave them as they are or spice them up a little and write it up here for all you YoI fans to enjoy! Atleast, I hope that you enjoy... hope ;u;So ye, big thanks goes out to my friend who I don't think has an account on this yet so I'll just call her Calvin for now on this until she does. GET AN ACCOUNT <3 Big thanks for helping me come up with ideas





	1. Phichit is Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in skating we axel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978659) by [pictureperfectporcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureperfectporcelain/pseuds/pictureperfectporcelain). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Name List
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki = Katsuuri  
> Viktor Nikiforov = MakkaV  
> Ji Guang-Hong = GHTeddy  
> Phichit Chulanont = Phamster  
> Yuri Plisetsky = iTiger  
> Leo de la Iglesia = LeDeLa  
> Christophe Giacometti = ChrissyKitty
> 
> I won't put the names which update throughout the story on this, I'm afraid it's your job to keep up with that ^u^

_Private Messaging between **phamster** and **Katsuuri**_

 

 **phamster:** hey ^u^

 **Katsuuri:** Oh hi Phichit, hru?

 **phamster:** good, but lonely *cri*

 **Katsuuri:** D: Why are you lonely?

 **phamster:** well, after Barcelona its hard to get used to being so far away from everyone :c

 

_**phamster** changed his name to **LonelySoul69**_

 

 **Katsuuri:** Okay, first of all why the 69 ;-;

               Second, I think I know how to help c:

 

 **_LonelySoul69_ ** _changed his name to **LonelyHamster**_

 

 **LonelyHamster:** 69? what 69?

 **Katsuuri:** I'm not sure whats more depressing, a lonely hamster or a lonely soul

 **LonelyHamster:** maybe a lonely hamster with a lonely soul? Aw I need to buy more hamsters :c

 **Katsuuri:** Um, no offense Phichit but I think you have too many hamsters

 **LonelyHamster:** you can neva have too many hamsters >:3

                         so whats your idea?

 **Katsuuri:** You'll see ^o^

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _Katsuuri_** _created_ _the group chat **Save Phichit's Soul**_

_**Katsuuri** invited **LonelyHamster** , **MakkaV** , **GHTeddy** and **LeDeLa**  
_

 

 **LonelyHamster:** :o HOW DID I NEVA THINK OF THIAS

 **Katsuuri:** Yw ^u^

 **MakkaV:** Thats my smart hubby <3

 **Katsuuri:** VViktor '//o//'

               We're not married yet, u know?

 **MakkaV:** ;3

              I'm sure you'll win that gold medal next season <3

 **Katsuuri:**...

               I'll try o//u//o

 **GHTeddy:** See Leo? They're adorable

 **LeDeLa:** i never disagreed

 **LonelyHamster:** i better be best man Yuuri

 **Katsuuri:** We haven't decided yet I'm afraid

 **MakkaV:** We know who will be flower boy tho

 **Katsuuri:** ... We do?

 **LonelyHamster** : Omg who?

 **MakkaV:** Secret~

 **LeDeLa:** I know who would know

_**GHTeddy** invited **iTiger** to the group_

**GHTeddy:** Already ahead of you ;3

 **iTiger:** i don't

           why

           Yuuri i'm coming over to kick your ass

 **Katsuuri:** Why?

 **iTiger:** because you made this group and GH is in china

 **GHTeddy:** Aw, love u too Yuri  <3

 **iTiger:** I hate you

 **GHTeddy:** </3

 **Katsuuri:** Well, I'm not there so

 **MakkaV:** Thats good, my husband is safe

 **Katsuuri:** o//u//o

 **iTiger:** then your boyfriends getting a skate up _his_ ass

 **MakkaV:** I'm also not there c:

 **Katsuuri:** Wait, Viktor where are you?

 **MakkaV:** I'll tell you over Pm, otherwise our son will attempt to bury me

 **iTiger:** YOUR NOT MY DAD

 

 _Private Messaging between_ _**Katsuuri** _ _and_ _**MakkaV** _

 

 **MakkaV:** I'm at the skate rink with Georgi and Mila, although we are moving now because our child is angsty

 **Katsuuri:** Oh okay, you did put the washing on though right?

 **MakkaV:**...

              Washing?

 **Katsuuri:** You know, clothes and sheets.

               Items of fabric which require to be _cleaned_. Ones I told you about five times before leaving.

               You forgot didn't you

               Viktor.

_**MakkaV** changed his name to **BadHusband ™**_

**BadHusband ™: **I'M SORRY

 **Katsuuri:** Five times Viktor.

               FIVE

               TIMES

 **BadHusband ™: **I'M FORGETFUL, YOU KNOW THAT

 **Katsuuri:** FIVE TIMES.

 **BadHusband ™: **:c

 **Katsuuri:** You know I needed that washing cleaned :c

 **BadHusband ™:** It's just some washing, I'll do it later I promise

 **Katsuuri:** ...

               You said that yesterday.

 **BadHusband ™:** o yeah

 

 _Group Chat_ _: **Save Phichit's Soul**_

 

 **_Katsuuri_ ** _removed **BadHusband ™ **from the group chat  
_

** LonelyHamster: ** :o

 ** GHTeddy: ** omy

 ** LeDeLa: ** Yuuri are you okay?

 ** Katsuuri: ** I'M PERFECTLY FINE.

 **LonelyHamster:** :ooooo

_**LonelyHamster** changed his name to **ScaredHamster**_

_**GHTeddy** changed his name to **ShitsGoingDown**  
_

**_iTiger_ ** _changed **Katsuuri** 's name to **SassyHusband ™**  
_

_** SassyHusband™:  ** YOUR GROUNDED YURIO _

_**LeDeLa** changed his name to **Relationship_Advisor**  
_

**SassyHusband ™:** EVERYONE PLEASE JUST

                           STOP

                           PLEASE ;-;

 **iTiger:** Sassy.

           Husband.

_**Relationship_Advisor** changed his name to **IGotNoAdvice**_

_**IGotNoAdvice** invited **ChrissyKitty**  
_

**ChrissyKitty:** I have come c:

 **SassyHusband ™**: WHYYYYY

                           WHY CHRISSSSSS

 **IGotNoAdvice:** 'cause

 **ChrissyKitty:** I'm hurt. My heart is broken in two like this:  < / 3

 **SassyHusband ™**: I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE "'cause'" LEO ;-;

                           HE'S AS AWKARD AS MINAMI

 **ChrissyKitty** : You seemed alright with me when we were eating dinner before the finals

                     And talking about the banquet (~uO)

 **ShitsGoingDown:** Ah, i'll brb everyone. Really don't eant to miss this, please don't delete anyhing c:

 **SassyHusband ™**: I WAS ALRIGHT

                           BEFORE I SAW THE IMAGES

                           YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE BANQUET NOW

 **ScaredHamster:** ... is it safe to come out of hiding?

 **ChrissyKitty:** It's always safe to come out when I'm around

 **ScaredHamster:** nope, not safe *hides*

 **SassyHusband ™**: OH GOD.

                           THIS CHAT WAS MADE TO _SAVE_ PHICHIT FROM BEING LIKE THIS

 **iTiger:** im on Yuuri's side for this

            why Chris. out of everyone. 

 **IGotNoAdvice:** Well, it was either him or JJ as no one else has any expreience with relationships

                       Apart from Gerogi, but his advice doesn't really count for much as he just links it all back to " _ANYA"_

 **iTiger:** chris it is.

 **_SassyHusband ™ _ ** _added **BadHusband ™** to the room  
_

**BadHusband ™:** I SO SORRY D:

 **SassyHusband ™:** PLESE FORGIVE ME  


**_ ScaredHamster _ ** _ changed his name to **TeamVictuuri** _

**TeamVictuuri:** I ship it.  


                       So much.

_** IGotNoAdvice ** changed his name to **LeDeLa** _

** LeDeLa: ** who doesn't ship it?

 ** iTiger: ** i don't.

**BadHusband™** : I promise, hand on my heart, that I will put the washing on when I get back from skating. I'm so forgetful, but please know that I'd never forget my love for u <3

** ChrissyKitty: ** Oh, come on Yuri. Atleast be happy for your parents

 ** iTiger: ** never. NEVER. use my name with the word 'come' next to it Chris.

           also i'm prbably about to be sick Viktor, stop it

** LeDeLa: ** yuri, you need to learn to respect your parents. they placed you on this world

 ** SassyHusband™: ** ^//u//^ Love u too Viktor, I forgive you for not doing the washing!

 ** iTiger: ** HOW?!!

           LEO, IT ISN'T POSSIBLE IN ANY SENSE, BOTH BIOLOGICALLY AND THE FACT

           THEY

           ARENT

** ChrissyKitty: ** Technically, I didn't put the word 'come' next to your name. Your just dirty minded ~uO

 ** iTiger: ** MY PARENTS

 ** BadHusband™:  ** :D

                         Now, should we teach our son

                         Some manners? ^u^

** SassyHusband™: ** ?

 ** ChrissyKitty: ** I like where this is going OuO

_** ShitsGoingDown ** changed his name to **GHTeddy** _

** GHTeddy: ** Back, this is brilliant

_** BadHusband™  ** uploaded **FlowerBoiYurio.jpg** _

** LeDeLa:  ** GH :D

 ** GHTeddy: **Chris, you like anything which sounds remotely kink- OMFG YESSSSS  


_** LeDeLa ** changed the group name to **#PraiseViktor** _

**ChrissyKitty:** Blackmail~  


**_ iTiger _ ** _ left the group _

**_ SassyHusband™ _ ** _ added **iTiger** to the group _

** BadHusband™: ** Teamwork, am I right? c:

 ** TeamViktuuri: ** Hey Yurio, could you strike a pose next time? I didn't get to see your pretty flower boy smile  


** SassyHusband™: ** Viktor, I forgive you a thousand times over for this. Infact, I'll do the washing when I get back this.

                           this is priceless

** BadHusband™: ** yw, any second now Yurio will post his paragraph of how much he hates us

 ** ChrissyKitty: ** He looks cute af

 ** TeamViktuuri: ** You know, this is probably the first time I agree with Chris

 ** GHTeddy: ** Same here

 ** iTiger: ** I CAN'T BELIEV YOU JST DID THAT, WHYY DIG SYOU DOI THIS YOU ВЫ НЕ ИМЕЮТ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СО МНОЙ

           I MEAN, WHO DOES THAT WHO ACTUALLY HAS THAT SMALL AND DARK A SOUL TO DO THIS?! WHY, PLEASE TELL ME WHY. I AM 

           SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THSI I HATE YO SO MCUH RIGH NOW YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD, GO SLIP ON THE ICE AND

           BREAK

           YOUR

** TeamViktuuri: ** o.o

 ** iTiger: ** NECK

 ** LeDeLa: ** ...

             Is it too late to say i agree?

** GHTeddy: ** Nope! :D Yurio is a pwetty ickle flower boi

 ** iTiger:  ** GO FUCK YOURSELF **  
**

**_ iTiger _ ** _ left the group_

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was fun :D I enjoyed making this, so i hope you enjoyed reading it ^u^ Should I do more? I really want to do more... >:3
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> I've decided to continue with this as it was so much fun and has been brilliant seeing all your kind comments ^u^ Thank you all! This means a lot to me
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Was planning on uploading the second chapter today, but after trying to copy and paste it from my word document something went wrong and now all the text goes bold and I can't turn it off ;u; will try uploading tomorrow
> 
> UPDATE 2 ;u; : uploading tomorrow, apparently I didn't save the chapter and need to re-write ;u; But in the mean time, have a flower boy by my friend ^^ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/266616842213130254/270601235659227136/Flowerboy_Yurio.png


	2. Kitten Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first of March. A certain angsty teens birthday. The group decide its time to resurrect the chat, and celebrate by being nice and friendly with Yurio. Pfft, who am I kidding? It's these lot, there's nothing but banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki = SassyHusband™  
> Viktor Nikiforov = BadHusband™  
> Ji Guang-Hong = GHTeddy  
> Phichit Chulanont = TeamViktuuri  
> Yuri Plisetsky = iTiger  
> Leo de la Iglesia = LeDeLa  
> Christophe Giacometti = ChrissyKitty  
> Otabek Altin = DarkHorse

_Group Chat: **Save Phichit's Soul**_

 

 _**TeamViktuuri** _ _changed the group name to **Birthday Kitty**_

__

_**TeamViktuuri** changed his name to  **PartyHamster**_

 

 **PartyHamster:** :D

 **BadHusband™:** Omg, Yurio is gonna shank you

                        You are d e a d

 **ChrissyKitty:** Somebody say...

                     Party? (~ u O)

 **GHTeddy:** *inhales*

                 Boi.

 **PartyHamster:**...

                       shank?

 **LeDeLa:** i thought this chat died

             turns out I was wrong

             god save us all

 **BadHusband™:** You know

                         Shank

 **PartyHamster:** '_'

                       partyhamster is scaredhamster

                       again

 **SassyHusband™:** Wait Phichit

                            You don't know what shanking is?

 **PartyHamster:** i have a rough idea thanks

 **SassyHusband™:** Go on, whats your rough idea?

 **GHTeddy:** OMG PHICHIT

 **LeDeLa:** Pitshit*

 **SassyHusband™:** I agree

                           All in favor say I?

 **GHTeddy:** Aye

 **LeDeLa:** pie

 **BadHusband™:** I

 

_**SassyHusband™** changed  **PartyHamster** 's nickname to  **PitShit**._

 

 **PitShit:**  thats bullying

            cri

 **BadHusband™:** feelsbadman

 **SassyHusband™:** What is shanking Pitshit? Enlighten us.

                           *insert Willy Wonker meme here*

 **ChrissyKitty:** coughwillywankercough

 **SassyHusband™:** CHRIS

                        ITS TIME TO STOP

 **PitShit:**... is the memeing dead?

 **GHTeddy:** Memes never die

                 Just look at pepe

 **LeDeLa:** harambe died

             for our memes

 **BadHusband™:** May he rest in peace

 **SassyHusband™:** ANSWER

                           S H A N K

 **PitShit:** T-T

             lets just say you and viktor probably do it all the time

 **ChrissyKitty:**...

 **SassyHusband™:** :o

 **ChrissyKitty:** oh my

                     and I thought _I_ was dirty minded 

 **BadHusband™:** I'm crying

                        Phichit, I would call you an innocent soul

                        But your the exact opposite

 **SassyHusband™:** He actually is

                            PShit, we both are

 

_**SassyHusband™** uploaded  **LaughingOurAssesOff.jpg**_

 

 **GHTeddy:** Duuudddeeeee

 **LeDeLa:** It was at that moment PitShit knew

             He fucked up

 **BadHusband™:** IT MEANS STABBING SOMEONE

                         YOUR IGNORANCE IS PAINFUL

 

_**BadHusband™** changed **SassyHusband™** 's name to  **Katsukryin**_

 

 **_Katsukryin_ ** _changed **BadHusband™** 's name to **Nikryin**_

 

_**GHTeddy** changed  **PitShit** 's name to  **Disowned**._

 

 **Disowned:**  ENOUGH

                  YURIO BDAY

                  LETS GET HIM ON

 

_**Disowned**  added  **iTiger** to the group._

 

 **_iTiger_ ** _left the group_

 

 **Disowned:** ah.

ooo I KNOW

 **Katsukryin:** PShit No

 

_**Disowned** added  **DarkHorse** to the group_

 

 **DarkHorse:**  Yuri says fuck off.

 

_**DarkHorse** left the group_

 

 **Katsukryin:**  There's no point, our son is asocial.

 **Nikryin:** boiii HE NEEDS TO RESPECT

             THE EFFORT

             WE HAVE DONE.

 **GHTeddy:** oh. this is where Yurio gets his angst from.

 **LeDeLa:** You won't like him when he's angry

 **Nikryin:** BE RIGHT BACK

 

_**Nikryin** left the group_

 

 **GHTeddy:**  ...

                 why did he leave.

 **ChrissyKitty:** Dramatic Effect

                     He'll come again, I'm sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Katsukryin:** STOP.

                   And Leo, that ain't him angry.

                   I've seen angry Viktor only once before, he goes all silent.

                   Don't

                   Piss him off.

 **ChrissyKitty:** He can piss me off anytime ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **LeDeLa:**._.

 **Katsukryin:** These tears are no longer of laughter

                   They are of pain.

 

_Private Messaging between **Nikryin** and  **DarkHorse**_

 

 **DarkHorse:** no.

 **Nikryin:** Aw please ;o;

 **DarkHorse:** no.

 **Nikryin:** I'll make it worth your while :D

 **DarkHorse:** no.

 **Nikryin:** WHHYYYYY

 **DarkHorse:** no.

 **Nikryin:** THAT DOESN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION

 **DarkHorse:** i know

                   it's funny

 **Nikryin:** :c

 **DarkHorse:**...

                   two conditions

 **Nikryin:** :D

              Go on~

 **DarkHorse:** no blackmailing him for the rest of the month.

                   and you owe both of us a chance to get back at you guys

 **Nikryin:**...

             As long as it's not Yuuri you get back at? :D

 **DarkHorse:** i'm the one dealing the cards here viktor

 **Nikryin:** '~',

 **DarkHorse:** agreed?

 **Nikryin:**... fine

But dare to attack Yuuri and you won't be happy

 **DarkHorse:** sure

                   whatever

 **Nikryin:**.

 

_Private Messaging between **DarkHorse** and  **iTiger**_

 

 **DarkHorse:** happy birthday :)

 **iTiger:** thanks, have the others tried to contact?

 **DarkHorse:** viktor did

                   and he had an interesting proposal

 **iTiger:**? go on?

 **DarkHorse:** i'll quote him

                   a h e m

                   "Get Yuri onto the chat for the rest of his birthday"

                   in return, you get a blackmail free month

                   and we both get a chance to get back at them

                   from our choice of blackmail

 **iTiger:** hmm

           seeing the piggy do something would be funny

 **DarkHorse:** viktor warned not to attack yuuri

 **iTiger:** viktors all talk

 **DarkHorse:** he seemed pretty serious

 **iTiger:** trust me

 

_Group Chat: **Birthday Kitty**_

 

_**Katsukryin** added  **Nikryin** to the group_

 

 **_Nikryin_ ** _added **DarkHorse** to the group_

 

 **Disowned:** wb

                 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_**DarkHorse** added  **iTiger** to the group_

 

 **GHTeddy:**  EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Katsukryin:** Oh wow, how did you get him on?

 **iTiger:** yes viktor,

           do tell your loving and caring boyfriend

 **Nikryin:** Yurio.

             Remember what happened in St Petersburg?

             Don't you dare

 **iTiger:** tut tut Viktor, no blackmail remember

 **Nikryin:** This isn't blackmail.

             It's a warning.

 **LeDeLa:** L I T

              L I T

              L I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I T

 **GHTeddy:** GRAB THE POPCORN

 **Disowned:** HIDE

 **ChrissyKitty:** This is getting a little...

                     frisky~

 **Katsukryin:**...

                   I don't even...

                   Wat.

 **DarkHorse:** so

                   what did you want him for exactly?

 **iTiger:** good question

 **Disowned:** oooo

                 HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **iTiger:**...

           thats it?

           thats what Viktor gave two blackmail attempts to me for?

           OMFG.

           I'M LAUGHING SO MUCH.

           THIS HAS MADE MY DAY

           BRILLIANT.

 

_Private Messaging between **Nikryin** and  **DarkHorse**_

 

 **Nikryin:** You haven't told him all, have you?

 **DarkHorse:** i don't break promises

                   but i'm only doing this because it's actually a decent thing your doing

 **Nikryin:** I thought you were pissed off? What was with the conditions then?!

 **DarkHorse:** a little extra birthday present for him, thats all

 **Nikryin:**...

              Screw you

 **DarkHorse** : your not really my type, thanks anyway

 

_Private Messaging between **Katsukryin** and  **Nikryin**_

 

 **Katsukryin:** Blackmail attempt?

 **Nikryin:** It was the only way

             I warned them not to lay a finger on you though

 **Katsukryin:** o//~//o

                   That won't stop them

                   And what about you?

 **Nikryin:** Pfft, I'd like to see them try

             And if it doesn't, they will regret it c:

 **Katsukryin:** Let the games begin, I guess.

 

_To be continued~_

_YAY CLIFFHANGERS_

_..._

_..._

_ples don't kill me_

                        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, better quickly do this.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR LATE POSTING ;O;
> 
> Recently, I've been having a bunch of exams. Because of this, I've also fallen behind with coursework. Add these up, and I've been physically screwed for the last few weeks.
> 
> I'm definately gonna upload one next week, now AoO has appeared to have sorted out a problem I've been having with the bold/italic fonting :P so dw, just one week and all shall be revealed behind Yuuri and Viktor's birthday plot, and maybe a bit of angsty Viktor. 'Kitten Fight Part Two'
> 
> Also, thank you all for the positive views on this so far ^^ It means a lot


End file.
